1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for a three-dimensional image display and a three-dimensional image display manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various three-dimensional image display systems for three-dimensional image displays including a multi-view type, an integral imaging type, and the like. A three-dimensional image display provided with a lenticular lens on a display panel has been developed as one of the three-dimensional image displays using these types of systems. In the case of using the lenticular lens, it is possible to view a three-dimensional image without three-dimensional viewing glasses.
As the display panel, various flat panel type displays are usually used such as a liquid crystal display panel (LCD) configured to control light intensity by use of orientations of liquid crystals, a plasma display panel (PDP) configured to cause fluorescent bodies to emit light by using ultraviolet rays from a plasma discharge, a field emission display panel (FED) configured to cause fluorescent bodies to emit light by using an electron beam from a field-emission-type electron emission element, and a surface-conduction electron-emitter display panel (SED) configured to cause fluorescent bodies to emit light by using an electron beam from a surface-conduction-type electron emission element.
When the lenticular lens is provided on such a display panel, a lens plate including the lenticular lens is usually attached to the display panel by use of an adhesive which is coated in a rectangular frame shape on the display panel. Here, in order to improve light use efficiency, there has also been disclosed a technique for providing a lenticular lens on a liquid crystal display panel (see JP-B No. 3708112, for example).
Meanwhile, among the above-described three-dimensional image displays, there has also been developed a three-dimensional image display employing a decompressed structure between a lens plate and a display panel for the purpose of achieving high display quality. Specifically, an internal space formed by the lens plate, the display panel, and the adhesive is decompressed. When an internal pressure (the pressure of the internal space) of the three-dimensional image display is measured for inspecting the image display, the display is partially destroyed so that the internal pressure of the display can be measured with a pressure gauge.
However, when the internal pressure of the display is measured by partially destroying the product as described above, the product cannot be used after the inspection due to the necessity of destruction. As a consequence, the display is wasted. Moreover, if the internal pressure of the display is beyond a standard range, a gap between the display panel and the lenticular lens exceeds an allowable range and a view angle error also exceeds an allowable range. Hence, display quality of the three-dimensional image is degraded.